Liceum Goode dla bogów i herosów
by Mosqua
Summary: Percy, Thalia i Nico idą razem do liceum. Starają się przyzwyczaić do nowego trybu życia. Pytanie tylko czy pomogą im w tym bogowie, oglądający ich z nawet najbardziej niespodziewanych miejsc? Bogowie i herosi w liceum. Wchodźcie, czytajcie i komentujcie! EDIT: 17.12.12.r. Opowiadanie zostaje zawieszone na czas nieokreślony. Podkreślam ZAWIESZONE, a nie porzucone.
1. Nastają zmiany

**A więc to jest mój kolejny fanfick. Proszę o zrozumienie, gdyż jest już 0:52 i jestem trochę śpiąca.  
Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!  
**

**Rozdział I**

_Percy_

Razem z Annabeth poszliśmy na spacer po Central Parku. Dzisiaj mijały dwa tygodnie, odkąd pokonaliśmy Kronosa i odkąd ja i Annabeth zostaliśmy parą. Przez ten cały czas czułem się naprawdę świetnie, ale... czegoś mi brakowało. Nie wiedziałem, jak to określić. Po prostu, nie było między nami tego _czegoś_. Nie było tego iskrzenia.  
Zatrzymaliśmy się przed ławką. Gdy usiedliśmy, postanowiłem, że teraz nadszedł czas, by to wszystko zakończyć.

- Muszę ci coś ważnego powiedzieć. - powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie. Annabeth zaśmiała się nerwowo i kiwnęła głową w moją stronę. - Ty pierwszy.

- Panie mają pierwszeństwo. - Annabeth uśmiechnęła się do mnie, ale po chwili uśmiech zniknął je z twarzy i zamiast niego pojawiła się na niej powaga i pewnego rodzaju troska.

- Percy, ja muszę ci coś wyznać, bo po prostu nie chcę dłużej tego ukrywać. - Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała mi w oczy.- Te ostatnie dwa tygodnie były wspaniałe. Naprawdę. Ale po prostu czuję, że to nie dla mnie.  
I dlatego... dlatego chcę z tobą zerwać.

Popatrzyła na mnie niepewnie, a w jej oczach zobaczyłem strach, i cichą prośbę o zrozumienie.

- Chcesz... ze mną zerwać?- zapytałem z niedowierzaniem.

- Percy, ja ... po prostu czuję, że pomiędzy nami nie...

- ... nie iskrzy. - dokończyłem za dziewczynę. Oczy rozszerzyły się jej ze zdumienia.

- Ty też?- zapytała oszołomiona. Kiwnąłem głową.

- Te dwa tygodnie to było miłe oderwanie się od rzeczywistości. Naprawdę. Ale jutro ty zaczynasz pracę na Olimpie, a ja idę do szkoły i nie będziemy się mogli, tak często widywać. I pomyślałem sobie, że jeśli nie czujemy do siebie niczego więcej to po co to ciągnąć? - spojrzałem na nią i po chwili oboje wstaliśmy.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie zakończy naszej przyjaźni Glonomóżdżku? - Zamiast jej odpowiedzieć, przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie. - Rozumiem, że to oznacza nie. - zaśmiałem się w jej włosy. Gdy w końcu ją puściłem, na naszych twarzach malowała się radość ulga.

- Do widzenia, Annabeth. - uśmiechnąłem się do niej ze smutkiem.

- Do widzenia, Percy. - Dziewczyna odszeptała i pochyliła się nade mną. Instynktownie zamknąłem oczu i poczułem dotyk jej miękkich ust, na swoim policzku. Nagle wiatr mocno zawiał i gdy otworzyłem oczy, już jej nie było. Poczułem ulgę, ale też rodzaj smutku. Pewnie, gdybyśmy mieli więcej czasu...

- Do widzenia, Annabeth. - cicho wyszeptałem w powietrze, zanim odwróciłem się i poszedłem do domu.

* * *

_Thalia_

Siedziałam na kamieniu i próbowałam się zebrać na odwagę.

- Thalia, Pani Artemis cię wzywa! - odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, jak parę metrów za mną mała Katie do mnie macha.

- Dobra już idę! - zawołam. Wzięłam parę głębokich oddech. Już czas. Wstałam i udałam się w stronę namiotu bogini. Był największy i stał pośrodku naszego obozowiska. Gdy tylko weszłam Artemis obróciła się w moją stronę.

- Wzywałaś pani? - zapytałam się.

- Tak Thalia. Proszę cię, usiądź koło mnie. - posłusznie usiadłam na stercie poduszek, które wskazała. - Zauważyłam, że ostatnio coś cię gnębi. Co to jest? - Bogini spojrzała na mnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem, a ja zdecydowałam, że to ten moment. Lepszego nie będzie. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, żeby powiedzieć to jedno słowo, o którym myślałam, przez ostatnie parę tygodni.

- Rezygnuję.

* * *

_Nico_

- Już przestaniesz żyć w Podziemiu. - oznajmił mi mój ojciec.

- Co? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem.

W tej chwili znajdowałem się w sali tronowej mojego ojca, do której wezwał mnie piętnaście minut temu. Przez prawie dwa tygodnie, chodził naburmuszony i co chwila rozmawiał z Persefoną i Demeter. Nie byłoby to wcale dziwne, gdyby nie to, że za chwilę miała zacząć się jesień i Persefona powinna była w tej chwili cieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami wolności. Zamiast tego ciągle przeprowadzała z tatą, jakieś ciche rozmowy i oboje cały czas mnie unikali. Gdy Hades wezwał mnie do siebie, miałem nadzieję, że wreszcie wyjaśni się to dziwne zachowanie jego i Persefony. Ale na pewno nie spodziewałem się tego.

- Jak to przestanę żyć w Podziemiu? Gdzie indziej mam żyć? Na obozie? Wiesz, że tam nie pasuję! - krzyknąłem.

- Synu to dla twojego dobra. - Hades odchrząknął, po czym spojrzał mi w twarz z powagą. - Nikt nie powinien żyć w Podziemiu, jeżeli jest żywy. I to dotyczy się nawet ciebie. Dlatego postanowiłem, że przeprowadzisz się do Nowego Jorku, gdzie będziesz chodził ze swoimi rówieśnikami do szkoły. - spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzaniem. O czym on bredził?

- Tato o czym ty mówisz?

- Od jutra będziesz chodził do drugiej klasy w liceum Goode.

- Tato, ale ja mam dwanaście lat!

- Nieprawda. Psychicznie masz szesnaście, a już za chwilę także fizycznie. - uniósł ręce, a ja zacząłem się cofać.

- Tato... ja sobie może sobie pójdę, a ty so... - nie zdążyłem dokończyć. Gdzieś z tyłu uderzyło mnie coś, a ja poczułem, jak zapadam się w ciemność.

**No i jak? Podobał się mój nowy fanfick? Proszę o szybkie skomentowanie!**


	2. Srebna mgiełka

**A więc na początek, chciałam wszystkich serdecznie przeprosić za moją tak długą nieobecność. Miałam w ciągu paru ostatnich tygodni wielkie egzaminy i musiałam do nich ostro zakuwać, ale z radością ogłaszam, że wszystko zdałam!  
Zapewniam, że wcale nie zapomniałam o " Alfie i Omedze" i już się biorę do pisania kolejnego rozdziału, ale jeszcze nie wiem, kiedy wyjdzie.  
Dedykowane dla tych wszystkich, którzy chcieliby, żeby już były wakacje!  
**

**Rozdział 2**

_Percy_

Pogoda wydawała się być dzisiaj dziwnie humorzasta. Rano padał deszcz. W południe było lodowato. Po południu było ciepło, ale ciągle wiał wiatr. A teraz było zimno.  
Westchnąłem, kopiąc stertę kamieni, na chodniku. Jutro miała zacząć się szkoła. Pierwszy rok w liceum. Bez Annabeth. Zrobiłeś co musiałeś. Przestań się przejmować. Ta, łatwo mówić

- Hej mamo, już wróciłem! - zawołałem, jak tylko wszedłem do mieszkania.

Od razu skierowałem swe kroki do kuchni, skąd wydobywał się apetyczny zapach. Wciągnąłem mocno powietrze. Ciasteczka czekoladowe. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i wszedłem do kuchni. W pomieszczeniu siedziała moja mama i Paul i oboje rozmawiali o czymś żywo, ale natychmiast umilkli, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli.

- Cześć Słonko, jak tam randka z Annabeth? - Mama podeszła do mnie, a ja pocałowałem ją w policzek. Ze stołu Paul pomachał do mnie.

- Dobrze. - odparłem. Usiadłem koło mojego ojczyma i przygotowałem się do wyznania. - Zerwaliśmy ze sobą.

Na twarzy mojej mamy pojawiło się niedowierzanie, smutek i współczucie.

- Och, Percy... Dlaczego? - usiadła koło mnie. - Czy się jakoś pokłóciliście? Jestem pewna, że wszystko da się jeszcze naprawić. - Wyglądała na, tak zmartwioną, że prawie się roześmiałem.

- Mamo nie przejmuj się tym. I wcale się nie pokłóciliśmy.

- W takim razie, dlaczego? - zapytała się mnie miękko.

- Po prostu nie pasowaliśmy do siebie. Ja i Annabeth oboje to czuliśmy. Rozstaliśmy się, jak dojrzali ludzie i wciąż się przyjaźnimy. - Uspokoiłem ją.

- W takim razie, nie jesteś smutny? - Moja mama musiała się jeszcze upewnić.

- Nie. Prawdę mówiąc czuję ulgę. I tak samo Annabeth, więc naprawdę nie ma się czym przejmować.

Mama kiwnęła głową, choć nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Po chwili, jednak wstała i podeszła do piekarnika, żeby wyjąć stamtąd świeżo upieczone ciasteczka. Położyła je na stole i gdy już się zabierałem za zjadanie ich, zobaczyłem, jak Paul i mama wymieniają niespokojne spojrzenia. Z żalem odłożyłem ciastko na talerz i spojrzałem na nich oczekująco.

- No, więc? Czego mi nie mówicie? - Mama i Paul wymieli niespokojne spojrzenia.

- No bo jest taka sprawa Percy. - Mój ojczym zaczął mówić. - Dostałem nową propozycję pracy. Na bardzo prestiżowej uczelni, gdzie płaciliby mi cztery razy więcej niż teraz.

- To świetne wieści! Gratulację! '

Paul zarumienił się, ale dalej kontynuował.

- Dziękuje Percy. Rzecz w tym, że nie jesteśmy z twoją matka pewni, czy mam ją przyjąć. - Znowu wymieli spojrzenia. Bogowie, jak ja tego nienawidziłem.

- Dlaczego?

- Dlatego, że ta uczelnia znajduje się w San Francisco. - powiedziała niepewnie moja mama.

No, tak. To był spory problem. Ja nie mogłem mieszkać w San Francisco. Musiałem zostać w Nowym Jorku. Chyba, że...

- Przyjmij te ofertę Paul.

Moi rodzice spojrzeli na mnie zmartwieni.

- Synu, jesteś pewien? Przecież w San Francisco jest góra Tam i ... potwory. - Moja mama powiedziała niepewnie.

- Wiem o tym. Dlatego ja tam nie pojadę. - Oświadczyłem. - Zostanę w Nowym Jorku. Poradzę sobie, nie potrzebuję was.

Mama wyglądała na zranioną. Może nie należało tego, tak mówić... Annabeth miała rację, naprawdę byłem Glonomóżdżkiem.

- Słuchaj mamo, nie tak to miało zabrzmieć...

- Percy nie możesz zostać sam w Nowym Jorku! - mama wyglądała na oburzoną, że w ogóle przyszło mi coś takiego do głowy.

- Mamo posłuchaj mnie i mi nie przerywaj. - powiedziałem stanowczo. - Mam już skończone szesnaście lat. I przeżyłem w życie niejedno. I tak niedługo bym się wyprowadził. - skierowałem się w stronę Paula. - To jest dla ciebie niesamowita szansa, która prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. Nie pozwolę, żebyś ją zmarnował. I nie, mamo nie mogę pojechać z wami. - Zaprzeczyłem, zanim moja mama zdążyła chociaż zadać pytanie. - Muszę zostać tutaj. Tu są bogowie, tu jest obóz herosów i tu jest moja szkoła. A w San Francisco... no cóż to nie jest dobre miejsce dla herosów. Więc proszę cię pozwól mi tu zostać samemu.

Mama chwilę zastanawiała się nad tym pomysłem.

- Nie jestem pewna... - spojrzała pytająco na Paula.

- Kochanie, jeśli Percy uważa, że jest w stanie sam wyżyć...

- A za co będziesz żyć? - spytała moja mama niepewnie.

- Będziemy mu wysyłać pieniądze kochanie.

Mama wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

- Kochanie musisz się zdecydować. Jeśli się zgodzisz, to będzie musieli już zacząć się pakować, żeby jutro móc wyjechać.

Oboje spojrzeliśmy wyczekująco na mamę. Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, aż w końcu na jej twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech. Westchnęła za zrezygnowaniem.

- No dobrze.

* * *

_Thalia_

Może odchodzenie od Artemidy bez żadnego planu na przyszłość nie było dobrym pomysłem. Bogowie, co ja mówię? Na pewno nie było dobrym pomysłem.  
Rozejrzałam się. Była siódma rano, a ja stałam na ulicach Nowego Jorku, z jedną torbą bagażu i bez żadnego planu na przyszłość. Thalia, ale z ciebie idiotka! Jak mogłaś zostawić Artemidę i jej łowczynie.  
Przypomniałam sobie twarz Artemidy, gdy powiedziałam jej, że rezygnuję. Nie była zadowolona.

_* Wspomnienie *_

_- Rezygnuję._

_Na twarzy Artemidy pojawił się szok._

_- Jak to rezygnujesz? Dlaczego? Czyżbyś się w kimś zakochała? - zaczęła krzyczeć._

_ - Nie Pani! Ja po prostu czuję, ze już tu nie pasuję. Łowy są wspaniałe, ale ten okres już mam za sobą i chciałabym po prostu pójść dalej._

_ Ups... To nie była właściwa rzecz do powiedzenia. Na twarzy bogini pojawiło się zranienie, które po chwili ustąpiło miejsca zimnemu spojrzeniu._

_- Nie zamienię cię w zwierzę, ze względu na to, że byłaś moim porucznikiem. - powiedziała chłodno. - Ale nie spodziewaj się niczego więcej. Masz trzy minuty na spakowanie się i odejście, licząc od teraz._

_Nie mogłam uwierzyć w zachowanie bogini._

_- Ale pani ja..._

_- Dwie i pół minuty, córko Zeusa. - przerwała mi bezlitośnie._

_Wstałam i spojrzałam na nią rozczarowana._

_- Myślałam, że nie jesteś taka, jak inni bogowie. Najwyraźniej myliłam się._

_I zanim Artemida zdążyła zareagować wybiegłam z jej namiotu._

_* Koniec wspomnienia *_

Co ja sobie myślałam?  
Nawet nie zauważyłam, jak jakiś chłopak wpada na mnie. Instynktownie przytrzymałam się go i gdy wreszcie złapaliśmy równowagę, spojrzałam na jego twarz, próbując zobaczyć kto to.

-Nico? - zdumiona krzyknęłam. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem w oczach. Coś było nie tak. Nico miał dwanaście lat, a to był jakiś szesnastolatek. Już chciałam przeprosić za pomyłkę i sobie pójść, gdy odezwał się.

- Thalia? - chłopak mocno mnie przytulił. Zdrętwiałam. Nico i ja byliśmy kuzynami, to prawda. No, ale nie widzieliśmy się prawie w ogóle. Zgoda w ciągu tego roku spotykałam go niezwykle często, jak na to, że byłam łowczynią. Racja, poznaliśmy się nieco lepiej i zaczęłam doceniać kuzyna. No, ale takiego powitania się nie spodziewałam. Nie wiedząc co mam zrobić, objęłam go niezręcznie, a gdy w końcu Nico rozluźnił uścisk i puściliśmy się, na jego twarzy i prawdopodobnie też na mojej ( niestety) widniał wielki rumieniec.

- Przepraszam, ale po prostu obudziłem się dzisiaj rano w jakiejś ciemnej alejce i kompletnie nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. A gdy zobaczyłem ciebie... - jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniliśmy. Thalia, ty się nie rumienisz! Zganiłam się. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? Co ty tu robisz? Czemu nie jesteś z łowczyniami?

- Jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku, Nico.

Nico spojrzał na mnie, jakbym sobie z niego żartowała.

- Thalia, mam uwierzyć że jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku? - Na jego twarzy malowało się powątpiewanie.

- Tak, jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku.

- Nie możemy być w Nowym Jorku! Przecież ja powinienem być teraz w Los Angeles!

- Nico jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku. Rozejrzyj się! - spojrzał na mnie, jak na idiotkę, ale posłusznie rozejrzał się. Po sekundzie odwrócił się moją stronę, jeszcze bardziej czerwony ze wstydu.

- Dobra masz rację. - pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Jak on mógł się wcześniej nie zorientować, gdzie jest? Przecież, na litość boską niecałe dwa tygodnie temu rozegrała się tu bitwa o Olimp! Nico najwyraźniej domyślił się o co mi chodzi.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie! Jest jeszcze ciemno, boli mnie głowa, budzę się w jakieś ciemnej alejce i na dodatek bolą mnie wszystkie kości. Czuję się, jakby ktoś zdjął ze mnie skórę, rozciągnął ją w praniu, a następnie znowu nałożył na mnie.

- A propos, widziałeś już dzisiaj siebie? - spojrzał na mnie poirytowany.

-Wiesz pomiędzy "śpię w ciemnym zaułku" , a "wiej z zaułka, zanim dopadnie się wściekły pies" nie znalazłem dużo czasu na przeglądanie się w lustrach.

- Może jednak byś spróbował. - powiedziałam. Przyciągnęłam go do najbliższego sklepu. - Spójrz w witrynę.

Posłuchał mnie, a po chwili z jego ust wydobył się zdumiony okrzyk.

- To nie jestem ja!

- Jesteś, tylko, że masz prawdopodobnie szesnaście lat. - uściśliłam. Pozwoliłam mu wykrzykiwać jakieś przekleństwa i zaciągnęłam go kąt. - Słuchaj Nico, czemu masz szesnaście lat?

Przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Już miałam się poddać, gdy nagle na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie.

- Bogowie, to przez Hadesa!

- Jak to przez Hadesa? - niczego już nie rozumiałam.  
Nico westchnął.

- Wczoraj wezwał mnie do sali tronowej i zaczął bredzić, że nie mogę już żyć w podziemiu. - zaczął wyjaśniać. - Powiedział, że od teraz będę chodzić do pierwszej klasy do liceum.

- Przecież masz dopiero dwanaście lat, znaczy miałeś. - Poprawiłam się.

- Powiedziałem mu dokładnie to samo! A on na to " psychicznie masz już szesnaście lat, a niedługo już także fizycznie." - Przez plecy przebiegły mi dreszcze. Nico umiał doskonale naśladować głos wujka. - Przestraszyłem się, że mu już kompletnie odbiło, więc próbowałem się wymknąć. No ale wtedy poczułem, jak coś mnie uderza, i następne co pamiętam, to jak budzę się w tej alejce. - zakończył swoją opowieść.

- Wiesz może po co to zrobił? - zapytałam go.

Nico pokręcił głową. Sfrustrowany zaczął kopać liście leżące na chodniku. Z każdym jego ruchem unosiły się nad ziemią, a Nico był coraz bardziej zły. W końcu, gdy prawie rozwalił witrynę sklepu, uznałam, że lepiej będzie, jak go uspokoję. Podeszłam do niego ostrożnie i położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Nico, uspokój się! - zakomenderowałam. W jego oczach zapłonął gniew. Prawdę mówiąc, przestraszyłam się, że zaraz coś mi zrobi, ale po chwili jego ramiona opadły, a on usiadł na chodniku i schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Po prostu, tego nie rozumiem. Czemu zrobił ze mnie szesnastolatka? Po co odesłał mnie z podziemia? Przecież, ja nie mam gdzie mieszkać!

Usiadłam koło niego i przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. W końcu chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco.

- A ty?

- Co ja?

- Czemu jesteś w Nowym Jorku? - zapytał. Westchnęłam. Czas na wyzwania, uśmiechnęłam się krzywo.

- Odeszłam od łowczyń. - popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

- Odeszłaś od łowczyń? Ale dlaczego? Zakochałaś się w kimś? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Nie! - zaprzeczyłam gwałtownie, czując, jak na twarzy pojawia mi się rumieniec. - Po prostu nie pasuję do łowów. I tyle, rozumiesz?

Nico uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Znowu zapadła cisza.

- Thals, co my zrobimy? Przecież ja nie mogę wrócić do obozu. - spojrzał na mnie błagalnie. - Ja tam nie pasuję. I chociaż jest tam domek Hadesa, dzięki Percy' emu to to nie zmienia faktu, że...- urwał gwałtownie i spojrzał na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Percy! - zawołaliśmy jednocześnie.

* * *

Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć, nieudolnie niestety, gdzie mieszkał mój idiotyczny kuzyn. Nigdy u niego nie byłam, a Percy jedynie raz powiedział mi jaki jest jego adres. A ja oczywiście go zapomniałam.

Razem z Nico wędrowaliśmy po ulicach Manhatannu, a ja za nic w świecie nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć gdzie to było. Na dodatek nie mogłam zadzwonić do Percy'ego bo oczywiście żadne z nas nie miało komórki, a nawet gdybyśmy mieli to pewnie i tak bym nie zapamiętała jego numeru telefonu.

- Nico, to chyba w tę stronę, prawda? - obróciłam się w stronę kuzyna, który stał parę kroków za mną, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach. - Nico. Nico, obudź się!

- Co? - poderwał głowę. - Mówiłaś coś?

Westchnęłam. Jak to możliwe, że miałam tak idiotycznych kuzynów?

- Mówiłam, że chyba idziemy w dobrą stronę. - powtórzyłam powoli.

- Co? Przecież to zupełnie nie tutaj! Percy mieszka po drugiej stronie Manhatannu! - odwrócił się, wskazując miejsce, skąd przyszliśmy.

- Co? - powtórzyłam otępiała. - Ty wiesz, gdzie on mieszka?

- No jasne, że tak! Odwiedzałem go bardzo często w tym roku.

Wzruszył ramionami. Ogarnęła mnie wściekłość.

- Nico! Skoro wiesz gdzie mieszka Percy, to czemu wcześniej mi nie powiedziałeś? Nie tłuklibyśmy się tutaj! W ogóle ja nie wiem, co ty myślałeś, że po co my tu idziemy?

- To ty przez ten cały czas, chciałaś dojść do domu Percy'ego? - Zdziwił się.

- Aghhh! Nico! - Krzyknęłam na niego.

- Ale Thalia, o co ci chodzi? Zrobiłem coś złego?

Popatrzył na mnie, a w jego oczach malowała się kompletna niewiedza. Westchnęłam. Mężczyźni to idioci.

- Chodź już Nico. Idziemy złożyć wizytę naszemu idiotycznemu kuzynowi.

- Uważasz, że Percy to idiota?

- Na pewno nie większy, niż ty. - mruknęłam pod nosem. - Pośpiesz się Nico, nie mam zamiaru czekać na ciebie cały dzień!

_Nico_

W ogóle nie rozumiem, o co Thalii chodziło. Całą drogę do mieszkania Percy'ego się na mnie boczyła. I jak tu być dobrym kuzynem?

- Thalia to tutaj.

Stanąłem przed drzwiami do bloku, w którym mieszkał Percy i Sally z Paulem. Thalia rozejrzała się, po czym spojrzała na mnie ze zniecierpliwieniem w oczach.

- No na co czekasz? - zapytała się mnie poirytowanym głosem.

- Co?

- No zadzwoń do drzwi, ty matole!

- Yhmy... Zapomniałem, które to mieszkanie.

Thalia spojrzała na mnie, jak na idiotę.

- Zapomniałeś, jaki jest numer mieszkania, w którym mieszka twój kuzyn?

Powiedziała to w taki sposób, jakby zapamiętanie numeru mieszkania twojego kuzyna to rzecz oczywista, i to absolutnie niedopuszczalne, że go zapomniałem. Poczułem złość. MIałem ADHD i dysleksję na miłość boską! Nie zapamiętywałem głupich numerów!

- Thalia mam ADHD i dysleksję! Naprawdę oczekiwałaś, że to zapamiętam? Zresztą jestem pewien, że ty także byś tego nie zapamiętała!

Już przygotowywała się do odpowiedzi, gdy nagle drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich starzec. Był niewysoki, i miał laskę, na której się podpierał. Na jego łysej głowie malował się grymas i w jednej chwili skojarzył mi się z pewnym zmarłym, którego spotkałem w Podziemiu.

- Co wy tu robicie dzieciaki? - Burknął, wciąż stojąc w drzwiach. Spojrzałem na kuzynkę. W jej oczach czaił się niebezpieczny błysk.

- My tylko tu na kogoś czekamy, proszę pana. - Thalia odpowiedziała uprzejmie.

- No dobrze. Ale jak tu wrócę to ma was tu nie być!

- Oczywiście proszę pana.

Thalia przesunęła się w stronę mężczyzny. Obrzucił nas jeszcze jednym nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, zanim sobie poszedł. Obróciłem się do Thalii. Uśmiechała się złośliwie, podczas gdy stopę miała wsuniętą w szczelinę pomiędzy drzwiami, a ścianą.

- Refleks herosa. - skomentowałem. Thalia zaśmiała się.

- Chodźże Nico. Kuzyneczek na nas czeka.

- A nie zapomniałaś może, że nie wiemy, w którym mieszkaniu on mieszka? - zapytałem się jej sceptycznie. - Wiesz, ten blok ma sporo pięter.

Zauważyłem, że Thalia lekko się wzdrygnęła. Ciekawe czemu?

- To będziemy pukać do każdego napotkanego mieszkania.

Wzruszyła ramionami, ale czułem, że coś jest na rzeczy. Zacząłem się jej przyglądać, co najwyraźniej ją zezłościło.

- Na co się gapisz? -warknęła.

- Nic, nic. - pokręciłem głową. - Chodźmy.

Pukaliśmy w sumie do pięciu mieszkań. W pierwszym i trzecim nie było nikogo. W drugim otworzył nam jakiś ślepy starzec, który krzyczał i wymachiwał na nas laską. Uznaliśmy, ze zostawimy go w spokoju i zwialiśmy na następne piętro.

- Jak myślisz, długo będziemy tak szukać? - zapytała się mnie Thalia, wpatrując się w drzwi do mieszkania numer 4.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Wątpię, żeby Percy mieszkał gdzieś za wysoko. Wiesz Zeus mógłby się na niego pogniewać, gdyby mieszkał np. na dwunastym piętrze.

Thalia wyraźnie odetchnęła. Chciałem się jej zapytać o co chodzi, ale nie dała mi tej szansy. Zapukała do drzwi i od razu stanęła w nich dziewczyna w mniej, więcej naszym wieku. Miała czarne włosy, spływające jej po ramionach i intensywnie niebieskie oczy. W lewej ręce trzymała szklankę z wodą. Ubrana była w zwykłe dżinsy i białą bluzkę na ramiączkach, ale i tak wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Czułem, jak na moją twarz wpełza rumieniec. Thalia to zobaczyła i uśmiechnęła się do mnie złośliwie. W normalnych okoliczności pewnie bym jakoś jej odpowiedział, ale w tej chwili ogarnął mnie paraliż.

- Tak? - zapytała czarnowłosa piękność, uśmiechając się. - O co chodzi?

- Uhh.. My... eh... - wybełkotałem. Thalia przewróciła oczami i zwróciła się do dziewczyny.

- Szukamy tu pewnego chłopca. Ma czarne włosy i...

- Zielone oczy w morskim odcieniu, z niebieskimi plamkami? - wpadła w jej słowo dziewczyna.

- No nie wiem, jakie ma plamki w oczach, ale tak chodzi o niego. - Thalia odparła, a brunetka zarumieniła się. Zezłościłem się. Jak to było możliwe, że wszystkie dziewczyny leciały na Percy'ego co? - Wiesz może, w którym mieszkaniu Percy mieszka?

- A więc ma na imię Percy? - zapytała brunetka. Poczułem coś na kształt ulgi. Czyli nie znała go dobrze.

- Tak. Ja mam na imię Thalia, a ten idiota koło mnie to Nico.

- Ej! - poczułem się urażony. Na szczęście brunetka zaśmiała się. Jej śmiech brzmiał strumyk górski. Delikatny i piękny. O bogowie, co się ze mną dzieje? Pomyślałem ze strachem. Mam szesnaście lat dopiero od jednego dnia, a już wariowałem.

- Jestem Alé... znaczy się Alitia. W skrócie Tia. - powiedziała wyciągając do mnie dłoń. Uścisnąłem ją i poczułem coś dziwnego. Coś było nie tak. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się... wydawało mi się, że jest martwa. Spojrzałem na nią ze strachem.

- Coś nie tak? - zapytała, widząc mój wyraz twarzy.

- Nie, po prostu jest tu trochę... zimno. - powiedziałem posyłając Thalli ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Wracając do twojego pytania to nie, nie wiem gdzie mieszka Percy. Wprowadziłam się tutaj dopiero wczoraj, a Percy'ego zobaczyłam, jak wchodził do budynku. Ale chyba mieszka piętro wyżej.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, ukazując lśniąco białe zęby. Potem wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz. W oddali zabrzmiał grzmot. Tia spojrzała na mnie i zobaczyłem, jak jej oczy rozszerzają się ze strachu. Przez chwilę mogłem w nich zobaczyć siebie. Nie, nie siebie. Tylko... tylko Hadesa, mojego ojca. Dziewczyna krzyknęła i wypuściła szklankę z wodą. Ta rozbiła się po podłodze i jeden z jej odłamków trafił ją w dłoń

- Ja ... muszę iść - odwróciła się na pięcie i szybko zatrzasnęła drzwi przed naszymi oczami. Mimo to zdołałem zobaczyć, jak z jej dłoni spływa zamiast krwi delikatna srebrna mgiełka, która przypominała mi trochę maź.

- No to było dziwne. - powiedziała Thalia.

- Coś jest nie tak z tą dziewczyną. - powiedziałem trzęsącym się głosem. Thalia prychnęła.

- Dlatego, że boi się burzy? Nie z każdą dziewczyną, która nie chce się z tobą umówić, jest coś nie tak. - Zarumieniłem się, ale nie miałem zamiaru odpuścić.

- Thalia to jest poważne. Gdy ją dotknąłem poczułem dreszcz, jakby... jakby była martwa.

Thalia rzuciła mi uważne spojrzenie.

- Jesteś pewien?

Kiwnąłem głową.

- Po za pomyliła się we własnym imieniu. Chciała powiedzieć coś innego.

Thalia spojrzała na drzwi nr 4, a potem znowu na mnie.

- No nie wiem. Może tylko tak ci się po prostu wydawało. Wiesz teraz po tym wszystkim, może jesteś trochę... zdezorientowany? - powiedziała ostrożnie.

Prawie powiedziałem jej o srebrnej mazi. Ale dopóki nie byłem pewien co to było, to wolałem o tym nie mówić. Thalia już teraz sugerowała, że coś jest ze mną nie tak.

- Może masz rację. Sprawdźmy tylko jeszcze te jedne drzwi i pójdziemy na następne piętro. - powiedziałem. Thalia pokiwała głową.

Tym razem to ja zapukałem. Otworzyła nam około siedmioletnia dziewczynka. Miała blond loczki, szare oczka i zadziorny wyraz twarzy. Ubrana była w różową sukienkę, ale widać było, że jej się nie podobała. Była poplamiona, a w niektórych miejscach nawet podarta. Od razu pomyślałem o Annabeth. Usłyszałem, jak z tyłu Thalia wciąga głośno powietrze.

- Kim jesteście? Co tu robicie? - zapytała nieufnie.

- My kogoś szukamy. - powiedziałem. - Ale pewnie i tak go nie znasz. - Chciałem już iść, gdy Thalia zbliżyła się. Kucnęła przed dziewczynką.

- Jak masz na imię, kochana? - powiedziała zupełnie innym głosem.

- Anna. A wy? - dziewczynka odparła. Thalia uśmiechnęła się i mógłbym przysiąc, że w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

- Ja jestem Thalia, a to Nico. Szukamy Percy'ego. - Na dźwięk imienia naszego kuzyna, Anna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Percy to mój znajomy! - krzyknęła ucieszona. - Mieszka piętro wyżej. - Podniosła palec wskazujący i wskazała sufit.

- Znasz Percy'ego? - Zdziwiłem się.

- Jasne, że tak! To mój duży kumpel!

O mało się nie roześmiałem. Duży kumpel?

- A wy? - dziewczynka zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Jesteśmy jego kuzynami. - Wyjaśniła Thalia. Annie pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. Zaraz jednak potężnie ziewnęła. - Pójdę spać. Powiedźcie Percy'emu cześć!

I już jej nie było. Thalia podniosła się z kucek. Uśmiechała się smutno, a po policzku spływała jej samotna łza.

- Widziałeś? Zupełnie jak mała Annabeth. - Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, przywołując wspomnienie.

- Zupełnie. - Zgodziłem się.

Thalia przez chwilę stała w bezruchu, aż w końcu otworzyła oczy i powiedziała.

- Chodźmy.

Weszliśmy na następne piętro, przekonani, że znowu będziemy musieli pukać do mieszkań. Okazało się to zupełnie zbędne. Drzwi numer 8. były lekko uchylone. Podeszliśmy do nich i lekko je uchyliliśmy. Naszym oczom ukazał się niespodziewany widok.

Nasz kuzyn, Percy Jackson, skakał po całym mieszkaniu w samych dżinsach i bez koszulki, próbując założyć buta. Jednocześnie jadł tosta i najwyraźniej się za czymś rozglądał. Przy okazji rozmawiał przez telefon. Jak robił to wszystko, nie miałem pojęcia, ale był to zabawny widok.

- Nee, wsydko jet w pozotku, maoa. - wymamrotał z tostem z ustach.

Gdzieś koło mnie Thalia oblana rumieńcem, pisnęła cicho. To przykuło uwagę Percy'ego. Odwrócił się do nas gwałtownie. Tost wypadł mu z buzi. Na jego twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie. Wypuścił telefon z dłoni, a ten potoczył się do stóp Thalii. Ta szybko schyliła się i podniosła go.

- Cześć Percy. - powiedziała nieśmiało, głosem który kompletnie do niej nie pasował. Przez chwilę Percy wciąż wpatrywał się w nas z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale w końcu na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt uświadomienia i... gniewu?

- No nie! - krzyknął. - A myślałem, że już się obudziłem!

_Koniec rozdziału drugiego! I jak się podobał? Proszę o szczere, liczne i szerokie komentarze.  
_


	3. AN

OGŁOSZENIE!

Zawieszam opowiadanie. Od miesięcy nic do niego nie napisałam i na razie nie zapowiada się na to by cos się w tej kwestii zmienilo. Muszę skończyć " AiO", mam na głowie egzaminy, i inne teksty, których pisanie sprawia mi na razie większą radość. Zamierzam skończyć opowiadanie, gdyż nienawidzę, gdy ktoś coś porzuca, ale na razie "zawieszam".

Jeśli ktoś chce, to, gdy wznowię opowiadanie, mogę dać mu cynk. Niech zostawi mi wiadomosć w komentarzu, a jeśli nie ma tu konta, to e-mail, albo coś takiego.

Pozdrawiam.

Ali.


End file.
